The Whole Book, Not a Chapter
by Sookdeo
Summary: You know the story with Sora and Kairi. I mean everyone does. How they fell for each other and risked life and limb.But that was only part of the whole story.Here is Yuki and her heartfelt moments with Sora.
1. Let's start from the begining

**Hey another day another chappie. Well actually its been a long times since I've written fanfic. So if I am rusty, don't be too hard when you tell me. If you do tell me. And if hate mail is indeed sent, I will reject it. I WILL REJECT THEM ALL I SAY. _MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHA._**

**Riku: ahem...**

**Becki: Oh ehe...anyways. I really hope you guys like this. If anyone is even gonna read it. -sigh- Cause no one really likes reading kh fics. Don't know why. Oh well.**

**Sora: on with the damn story already.**

**  
**_

* * *

It's so hard to believe……that he's been gone……… so long. I miss him. I wonder if he thinks about me as much as I do about him. What if he doesn't remember me anymore? What if he forgets me? _

Yuki began to close her eyelids. _No……… I can't fall asleep._ Fighting sleep, her eyes fell slowly into the dream world. She pleaded to the dream world, _Please don't let this end in tears._ As her slumber was deepened, few words escaped her mouth. "Does he still love me?"

­­

_ When you walk away _

"It's been three years since I've seen him", Yuki said. "It's still hard to believe he's been gone that long."

"You really have to get over him", Selphie said. "I know it's hard…..but he's never coming back. It's not like he's going to bust through the doors and confess his love for you."

_You don't hear me say _

"How can you be so sure?" Yuki questioned.

Wham The door was forced open by a familiar figure.

_Please, oh baby, don't go_

"It's you", Yuki began, "I can't believe it's really you." She raced over to him and touched his face in disbelief.

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight _

"Yes Yuki, it is me," Sora said. He took her hand in his and continued. "Now that I have returned back to you, there is something I have to tell you."

_It's hard to let it go _

There was a short moment of silence before Sora continued. "I…………………….meow you."

Yuki looked at him astonished. "What," she said.

"I said I meow you, Yuki."

At this she, sweatdropped. "I truly deeply meowwww you."

_Meeeeeeeooooooooooooowowwww……_

Yuki woke up to find her cat, Lily, licking her face. She laughed. "Silly cat." sigh "Why must it only be a dream," she questioned herself. "Why can't it for once be part of reality," Yuki asked herself again, this time her eyes filling with tears. She laid her head, now filled with unanswered questions, back on a pillow and drifted back to sleep.

It would be a good 2 hours before Yuki was awakened again.

* * *

Knock knock….. 

A muffled voice could be heard from outside her room. She moaned and put her pillow over her head. Then the door busted open. "Wake up sleepyhead!" a familiar yet annoying voice said.

"Gimme ten more minutes," she pleaded.

"Why should I?" Riku questioned.

"Cause", Yuki yawned. "I'm tired." She wiped her eyes removing the golden crust from her dark green, cat-like eyes.

"Ah! Get off of me," Yuki exclaimed as Riku jumped on her bed and on top of her.

"Why should I," Riku questioned.

"Because," Yuki began. "I will push kick your shove butt!" she finished.

They both rolled off the bed laughing. "Ha," Yuki shouted in triumph as she pinned Riku on the floor.

Surprisingly Riku couldn't get up. "Hey, get off me!"

"Why should I?"

"You're hurting my precious man-body, that's why," Riku said with a serious-straight face.

They both burst into laughter. Yuki helped Riku up. They both sat on the bed.

"So what's the big news you had to wake me up for?" Yuki asked excitedly.

"I wanted to show you something special in town," Riku replied.

Then her gaze was slowly averted from the wall to Riku as he continued to talk. Yuki looked at the shirt he was wearing.

_Oh my gosh. _She thought to herself. _He's wearing a button down shirt._ She took another good look at the buttons that were undone. It exposed his chest, which just happened to be muscular.

"Heeeelllllllllloooooo," Riku taunted waving a hand in her face. "Anyone in there?"

Yuki shook her head and replied, "huh? Uh ok."

Riku raised an eyebrow in confusion and got up.

"Just give me 15 minutes and I'll be ready." She got up as well.

A simple "ok" was Riku's reply as he headed for the door.

Yuki took off her oversized t-shirt and let it drop to the floor. She looked at the mirror and saw not only her reflection but Riku's as well.

"Riku, what are you still doing here?" she screamed.

"I…….uh……well," he began as he slowly approached the door. He was still looking at Yuki.

Her cheeks flush a warm pink as she stared in disbelief.

"Um..," Riku said still stunned.

As she covered her exposed cleavage with her shoulder length green hair she walked over to her trunk in the corner.

"If you don't get out by the count of three I'll take my sai out," she said threateningly.

Riku found the strength to get up and raced out of the room. She turned back around to the mirror and Riku stuck his head back into the room.

"Riku," Yuki started.

"Just let me get one more good look at you."

She blushed once more, this time turning a crimson red.

Picking up something like a calculator, she threw it at him.

"Ow" Riku rubbed his head and closed the door.

* * *

"Well someone knows how to clean up good," Riku said admiringly, as Yuki walked down the stairs. 

"Why, thank-you. I am so flattered," she said playfully. She wore a white tank top that said 'Loved by many, hated by all' black jean shorts and white sneakers.

Yuki approached Riku and said, "So what's that special thing you wanted you have to tell me?"

"Um can we talk about it when we get to the dock? It's kinda important that I tell you there."

"Ermmm, ok," Yuki said.

They walked through the town talking about just anything. They were catching up on old times. When they arrived at the beach, there was a breeze that blew Yuki's hair across her face. They both walked over to the dock where the boats where, and sat down.

"I found this yesterday, Yuki." Riku pulled out Sora's necklace.

It was the one that he always wore. It was plain and had nothing but a crown attached to a sliver chain.

"I thought it would mean something to you, Yuki."

She looked a little confused but took the necklace from Riku anyway. The water was glistening in the afternoon sun. Yuki stood up and looked at into sea. She began to tear up but bit back tears. She took a deep breath and threw it way into the water.

"Why did you do that?" Riku nearly yelled as he stood up.

Yuki began to walk away. Riku quickened his pace as he walked after her.

"Hey Yuki, wait up!"

She quickly wiped her face and turned around to meet Riku.

"What was that about, huh Yuki?"

She just stared at him getting ready to cry.

"What's wr-"

"I just don't want to talk about it, Riku….," her voice no lower than a whisper.

Yuki wiped her face again his time water coming from the sky.

Riku sighed. "I think we should go now," he said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. Let's go," her voice seemed a little bit happier.

Just then a raindrop landed right on top of Riku's head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A RAINDROP FELL ON MY HEAD." Riku said while running in circles.

"So what's so bad about that? Rain is the best thing since sliced bread."

"What is wrong with you? Don't you know that I'll MELT if rain touches me!"

"…….Yeah, about that." Yuki sweatdropped. "Hey," Yuki said, "Why don't we race back to my place?"

"I bet I'll beat you," was he said.

"In your dreams. On your mark, get set…" Yuki's voice trailed off as she ran from the dock.

"Hey you cheater," Riku yelled as he chased after her. "Get back here."

"Catch me if you can," was her only reply.

The rain poured more as they raced from the beach, through town and back to Yuki's house.

* * *

By the time Riku and Yuki reached her house, the rain had stopped and the sun was out. Yuki and Riku were wet to the bone. Riku took one look at Yuki and busted out laughing. Yuki looked at him like he was crazy, but began to laugh when she saw her clothes. Yuki and Riku entered her house and were making their way upstairs. 

"Yuki, honey is that you?" her mom called from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom."

Her mom walked to the stairs and took one look at them. "You two are soaking wet."

They both laughed at her mom's expression.

"Oh, hello Riku. It's nice to see you again."

"You too."

"Tell your mom I have that recipe she wanted."

"I will."

"You two should get cleaned up. I'm making dinner."

"Okay mom." They started to make their way back up the stairs when Yuki's mom turned around.

"You should ask your boyfriend if he wants to stay, Yuki." And she turned around and hurried into the kitchen. Yuki's mouth dropped to the floor, while Riku chuckled. They continued their way up the stairs and into Yuki's room.

Riku sat on the computer chair. "I'll go get some towels," Yuki said and walked out. Riku got up and randomly walked over to her dresser. There were a set of pictures which all seemed to line up. Riku looked at them in great detail. They were all pictures of the gang; Sora, Riku, Yuki, Kairi, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka. One was at the beach, another when they went camping. There were a few others but he couldn't tell what was happening. It seemed like there was a timeline in front of him. But one picture caught his eye. It was a heart frame. He picked it up and saw that it was a picture of him and Yuki hugging by the shore. It was the most recent picture took and Riku was surprised he had forgotten about it. But why was framed with hearts? He turned his attention to another picture. The frame was adorned with many little charms. It was a picture of Yuki, Sora, and Riku. Yuki was in the middle and had her arms around Sora and Riku. There was a big smile plastered on their faces. "Good times," Riku sighed with a smile.

Just then Yuki walked in with two towels and a shirt. "Watcha doin," she asked making Riku jump a little. She had changed into pj pants and a white shirt.

"Just lookin at pictures." Riku walked over to her and took the towel and very large shirt. "Thanks." He said looking at it like it would swallow him whole.

"No prob."

"So…" Riku said trying to strike up conversation.

"So what?" Yuki asked, confused.

Riku and Yuki sat on the floor in front of her TV. Riku whispered something hoping she would hear it.

"What did say?"

"Err, nothing," Riku said and took off his shirt. He took the towel and to dry his torso.

_Oh my gosh. _Thought Yuki. _That looks soooo good, right now._

She didn't mean to stare at him that long until Riku noticed it and smirked.

"Like what you see?" he asked her.

"Ewww, gross, no way." She said with a playful disgusted face.

He laughed and put the shirt on. "So what now," he asked and laid on the carpet.

"I don't know."

There was a long moment of silence before he spoke. "Yuki can I ask you a question? And no matter how personal it is you have to answer it."

"As long as it's not perverted. Then shoot."

He moved a little closer to her. "Do you…..still…uh.." Riku trailed off. "Never mind."

"No ask it." Yuki demanded as she scooted closer to him to get an answer.

"Fine, do you still like Sora?"

The room was silent…………Reallllllyyy silent. And then in the far off distance you could hear Timone and Pumba singing Hakuna Matata.

_-Timone appears-_

_Hakuna Matata……What a wonderful phrase _

_-Pumba appears-_

_Hakuna Matata……aint no passin craaaaaaze _

_-Simba pops out-_

_IT MEANS NO WORRIES FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS…..._

_-they sing in unison-_

_It's our PROBLEM FREEEEE philosiphe (sp?)_

_HAKUNA MATATA!_

Now back to the room with Riku and Yuki.

"No actually I don't."

"I'm sorry to ask b-"

"It's okay," Yuki cut him off. "I mean after a while, you think someone that close would feel the same way…but they don't. I'm kinda glad you asked, cause I finally told someone how I really feel."

"Well I'm glad I was the someone you told." Riku looked up at her and smiled.

"So am I." Yuki could feel the heat from his body touch hers. Yuki began to heat up and froze. She finally got up and said, "Well wanna stay for dinner?"

"Sure."

"Race ya."

"You know I'll win."

"Right…"

They both raced downstairs and Yuki won the race! Yay Yuki, go Yuki its ya birthday. We gonna partay like it's your birthday. Ahem. Now back to the story.

"Ha I won gain," Yuki ranted as they walked into the empty kitchen.

"Oh shut it."

"Mom. Now where did my mom go?"

"Here ya go," Riku handed her a note that her mom wrote.

_Yuki, your dad is taking me out to dinner. I'm sorry you couldn't come. He kind of surprised me so I didn't finish making dinner. Sorry yet again._

_-your mom_

"Love you too mom," Yuki said to herself.

"So she wants us to starve?" Riku asked.

"You know it." She sighed and pulled a bag of popcorn out of the pantry.

"Popcorn and a movie?"

"You read my mind."

Riku and Yuki walked in the living room with the now hot bowl of popcorn.

"Darn you missed," Riku said as he plopped on the couch.

"Maybe if you weren't moving around the popcorn would land in your mouth and not the floor," Yuki retorted.

They sat down to watch Ouran High Host Club (BEST SHOW EVER/ next to Degrassi of course). In a matter of two hours, they fell asleep.

* * *

When Yuki's parents came home, they couldn't help but laugh at the sight in the living room. 

Riku was lying on the couch with some popcorn in his hair. Yuki was sprawled on top of him with her mouth open and bowl in hand. Her mother got a blanket and covered them. Her dad took the popcorn away and began to eat it.

So the lights were turned out and everyone went to bed.

* * *

**Hey everyone! It's me. ((I didn't know how long this chapter would be so sorry if it wasn't that long)) And I would just like to say I am proud that I came out with a chapter this quick. Even though it took me like 5 days to write it. But it was worth it. I think. I don't really have a lot of ideas because I am still facing writers block. Hopefully it will go away and my artistic mind will be set free.**

**Riku:…What mind. You mean you actually have one?**

**Becki: Shut up or NO chocolate from the bunni's! NONE AT ALL I SAY. NONE!**

**Riku: Ok, sorry.**

**Sora:…….where's the cheese?**

**Becki: Um... they stole it again.**

**Sora: Geez. Yuna is gonna DIE this time. -chases after Yuna with Jungle Key-**

**Becki: Sorry inside joke wit my pal. But that was a tiring chappie. -wipes forehead-**

**Well, until next time**

** Hakuna Matata**

** (Y)  
(.. )  
( )( ) **_-Becki-_**  
**


	2. NOTE THINGY mabobber

HOLA MI AMIGOS!! um... i moved. and i have no internet at home. which really really sucks on ice. BUT!!!

yes i said but. i will TRY (try) and post some stories. i have like 2 chapters of something written down. but w/e. i mean im no miracle worker. i will try my best tho. adios!!

Becki

(Y)  
(.. )  
( )( )


End file.
